pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 6
Part 6 Back in the ship of Ivor, the three heroes and the one evil scientist soon came to the main chamber of Ivor himself. They then peered right at Ivor who noticed that they had escaped and knew of it. "So, you four managed to break free and get past my guards with no sweat whatsoever. I'm impressed. I guess you're not all that clumsy after all, are you, Heinz?" Ivor said amused. "Shut up! No one questions my clumsiness! Not even me!" Doofenshmritz ranted. "Well, no matter," said Ivor. He went over to a button and showed it to the frenemies. "You see, my weapon for the prophecy is nearly complete by now. Soon, it will be what I need to bring about my new world conquest. And you four will be my obedient slaves once you surrender to me after witnessing such a colossal power that not even a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury such as you, Perry, can stop." "Would you just shut up?" Carl and Monogram moped. "You insignificant...INFIDELS!" Ivor yelled as he blasted an energy beam from his hands and captured Monogram and Carl in a big energy field in the air. "Whoa! How'd he do that?" Heinz asked. Then, one of Ivor's robots appeared by the button and he said, "PRESS IT NOW!" The robot did so and it opened a giant cannon that zapped a giant rainbow beam with stars on it. It headed straight for the path of Phineas and Ferb and friends! "We should be at the rest point where we can stop for the night," said Phineas. "Oh that's good. Because all of this marching around to our conquest conclusion is killing me," said a moping Baljeet. "Not much longer," said Isabella. That was when they heard something behind them. They turned and saw the rainbow beam from Ivor's ship cannon thing behind them. They ran for it and started heading over dangerous cliffs, up rocky walls, through bramble blockades, and even around a bizarrely placed lava pit. They all made it of course. Soon, they got away from the beam and it stopped firing because it ran out of energy. "Man, that was a doozy," said Buford. Ferb then looked at Phineas rather testily. "What now, Ferb?" Phineas complained while out of breath. "You did that, didn't you?" Ferb asked his own brother with squinting eyes. "Ferb, I wouldn't do something like that!" said Phineas. "Sure. Sure you wouldn't. But you just wanted to up the ante on our adventure from what I can tell. Just walking the rest of the way must have seemed boring for you. So you just went into isolation for a few hours and built a giant deadly rainbow colored death ray that would fry us into smoldering ash. I just know it," Ferb went on. It was the most he ever talked. "Ferb, you have to listen!" said Phineas. "No! You listen!" Ferb interrupted. "I'm tired of things being done your way! We never decide to do it my way for a change! You're the one who says "I know what we're gonna do today"! And I just follow along with it! Well, you can forget it! I know what I'm gonna do right now! I'm gonna go on my own path! I wish I never went along with you!" "Well...SOMETIMES, I WISH I NEVER EVEN HAD A BROTHER!" Phineas screamed. That suddenly brought a chill on Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls. "Ph...Phineas...how could you say that?" Isabella asked so shocked. "STAY OUT OF IT, ISABELLA!" said the bickering brothers. Isabella couldn't believe it. "You really think Phineas will stop?" asked Gretchen. "The boy I love so much...he's going at it with his own brother," said a tear-filled Isabella. "But does Phineas really love you?" asked Katie. "How can he not?" Isabella asked back. Then she remembered all the times she noticed that Phineas had no sign of returning the feelings she had for him. He never really had any signs whatsoever. It was from all those other episodes. That was when she got angry at her own troop! "THAT'S IT! I'M QUITTING THE FIRESIDE GIRLS!" she yelled as she grabbed her sash and threw it on the ground and smeared it with her foot. All of her troop members gasped. Then she trudged off. Then she passed by a camping girl who had brown hair down to her shoulders. She saw Isabella stomping in pure anger and said, "Hey there! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella grew even more mad and said, "LAMENTING IN A FIT OF HEARTBROKEN AND GUTRIPPING PAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The girl then said, "Okay, have fun with that." Isabella just went off in sadness and anger. Candace and Stacy carried Jeremy all the way to the river Phineas and Ferb and their friends had just gotten through. "Well, I guess if we follow the stream up to the rapids and go down there, we'll find my brothers," said Candace. Jeremy then woke up and got out of the girls' arms. "So, you're awake, sleepyhead?" Stacy joked. "Did we bust them yet?" asked a drowsy Jeremy. "Not yet, but we're getting close," Stacy answered. "Good. Because for a busting caper, this is not what I had in mind," Jeremy thought. "Let's just keep moving," said Candace. That was when she stumbled over a rock shaped like her head. "I'm starting to hate slapstick," she said about the rock. Linda and Lawrence then made their way to the next bus station for their next exchange. Only this one was a bit delayed. "Is there a problem?" Lawrence asked the driver. "Well, the engine's fried, and the nearest creek is about 7 miles. I'd better go down there and get some water to cool off the engine," said the driver. "You two keep an eye on things till I get back." "If you insist, we'll be up for it," said Linda. Ivor was definitely pleased with the results of his machine. "So, that's its half level power, huh? Well, once it has achieved maximum power, it will be just what I dreamed of," he said amused. "Sweet beans in a basket!" said Monogram. "The machine wasn't even at full power!" "Yeah, Ivor kinda already said that," said Doofenshmirtz. "Now," said Ivor, "if you don't accept my offer at this last chance, I will be forced to sick my hungry pets on you." He snapped his fingers and summoned three giant green ooze beings that looked like the gelatin monster that Doof created. They peered at the four and decided to snack on them if they refused. "So, you uncooperative mammals, what do you say now?" Ivor asked. Perry and Doofenshmirtz were rather unsure of what to do. "We're really gonna die this time, Perry the Platypus!" Heinz lamented. Phineas and Ferb went their separate ways. It was now all in the past that they had a killer summer. But was it really the end of this brotherly bond of a dynamic duo? It was a serious bout they had, but it didn't take long for them to come to their errors and feel sorry for each other. Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie